Цена
by natoth
Summary: 2263-64 гг. Лита и Г'Кар после двух лет путешествий должны расстаться…


**Цена**

 _Ты знаешь, каково_

 _Чувствовать чужую душу?_

 _Ты знаешь, ведь твои_

 _Мысли мне так просто слушать?_

 _Я загляну в глаза,_

 _Станет и моей твоя боль,_

 _Ничего не говори:_

 _Слезы — это просто соль…_

 _Ты знаешь, каково_

 _Чувствовать чужой кошмар?_

 _Когда ты слышишь крик,_

 _Рвущий душу пополам…_

 _И не твоя тоска_

 _Отчаяньем наполнит в миг_

 _И не твоя слеза_

 _Вдруг скатится с твоих ресниц…_

(сл. Эстерион)

* * *

Этот сон стал повторяться все чаще и чаще.

ГʼКар видел его столько раз, что выучил наизусть.

Но привыкнуть к нему так и не смог. Наоборот, с каждым повтором сон вселял в него всё больший ужас.

Вот и сейчас он с содроганием видел, как Моллари, постаревший, в белом императорском одеянии, бьется в его крепких руках, судорожно тянется к нему скрюченными сухими пальцами, намереваясь вцепиться в горло. В его, ГʼКара, горло. Лондо сдавленно хрипит, глаза его выкатываются из орбит, он пытается вырваться, но не может. Они яростно душат друг друга, а мир вокруг постепенно теряет резкость, тускнеет…

ГʼКар попытался закричать, но горло свело судорогой, и вместо звука изо рта вырвался жалкий хрип.

Святые мученики, какая омерзительная смерть! Только не это, ГʼКван, только не это!

— Успокойся, ГʼКар. Это всего лишь сон.

Нарн подлетел в постели, хватая ртом воздух и озираясь по сторонам. Рука его невольно потянулась к горлу, потирая саднящую кожу. Шея всегда болела после этого кошмара, как будто его и в самом деле душили.

Чья-то рука легла на его плечо.

Повернув голову, ГʼКар увидел Литу Александер, присевшую на край его постели. Ее длинные рыжие волосы, обычно собранные в хвост или пучок, сейчас свободно падали на плечи.

— Что… ты… тут делаешь? — спросил он отрывисто.

— Тебе снова приснился кошмар, и я просто решила помочь, — ответила она, пожав плечами. — Я немного приглушила неприятные эмоции от твоего сна. Теперь должно быть полегче. Чувствуешь?

ГʼКар прикрыл глаза, пытаясь дышать ровнее. Сердце все еще колотилось в груди, но паника действительно исчезла.

— Неужели я так громко кричал? — пробормотал ГʼКар, чувствуя легкое смущение при мысли о том, что это действительно могло случиться. Он путешествовал с Литой достаточно долго, чтобы перестать беспокоиться о таких мелочах, но все же ему не нравилось, когда она видела его таким… жалким и напуганным.

— Кричал. Но не в том смысле, в каком это понимают нормалы.

Она криво улыбнулась, глядя в его глаза.

— Ох… — ГʼКар понимающе кивнул.

Ну, конечно. И к этому ему пора привыкнуть.

— Прости, если потревожил твой сон, — сказал он сдержанно.

— Такова цена, — ответила она с мягким вздохом.

— Какая цена? За что? — переспросил он, пытаясь понять, как именно они сейчас общаются: мысленно или вслух?

С Литой всегда возникала путаница в этом плане. Первые дни их странствий он еще пытался держаться за более привычный способ общения, но потом смирился с тем, что она могла окликнуть его мысленно.

ГʼКар невольно протянул руку и коснулся ее плеча, проверяя, не иллюзия ли сейчас перед ним. Такое тоже случалось.

Кожа под его пальцами была мягкой и теплой.

Нет, это не сон. И не иллюзия.

Пальцы нарна замерли, коснувшись ее пушистых волос.

Улыбка Литы стала грустной.

— Цена общения, — пояснила она. — Мы долго путешествовали вместе, ГʼКар. Много разговаривали. И не только вслух, но и тут, — она коснулась пальцем своего виска. — Если слишком долго и часто общаться телепатически, возникает определенная связь. Иногда из-за этого появляются некоторые… неудобства.

— И почему-то их причиняю только я, — проворчал ГʼКар, поморщившись. — Хотя, если уж придираться, во всем виноват Моллари. Ведь это его кошмар преследует меня который год!

— Просто ты не телепат, ГʼКар, — ответила Лита. — Ты не можешь блокировать свои мысли и сны. И весьма щедро обрушиваешь их на меня. Мой блок выдерживает многое, но те, кто связан, более чувствительны к таким вещам. Чтобы общаться между собой, нам пришлось создать брешь в нашей защите.

— Ах, вот в чем дело! — протянул нарн. — Кажется, я еще раз должен извиниться перед тобой, Лита. Центаврианские кошмары — не самое приятное зрелище…

ГʼКар чувствовал, что она продолжает работать с его сознанием, убирая тревогу и страх.

Лита делала это очень мягко. Он не сопротивлялся, потому что это была часть их негласного уговора. С тех пор, как она впервые коснулась его разума, между ними постепенно установилась связь. В этом были свои плюсы — не надо было тратить силы и говорить вслух, и они могли общаться на значительном расстоянии без коммуникаторов, но были и минусы. Например, кошмары, которые иногда приходилось делить на двоих. Вот почему то, что она делала с ним сейчас, было необходимо. В первую очередь для нее.

ГʼКар задумался о том, что она сказала.

И, чуть вздрогнув, добавил:

— И я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты так хорошо держишь собственный блок. Иногда от возведенных стен все-таки бывает польза!

Он засмеялся, но Лита осталась серьезной.

— Этот сон посещает тебя слишком часто.

— Да, — неохотно согласился ГʼКар. И потер пальцами виски. — Не дает мне покоя с того самого дня, как я имел глупость попробовать прах и просканировал посла Моллари. О, Лита, быть может, ты сумеешь избавить меня от этого кошмара?

Манипуляции со снами — это же любимые трюки телепатов, насколько я понял из бесед с тобой. Раз вы способны внушать другим всевозможные видения, то избавить от них для вас тоже не составит особого труда.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого? — спросила она, прищурившись.

— Да, я бы предпочел какое-нибудь другое воспоминание о Моллари, не столь жуткое, — кивнул ГʼКар.

— Тогда тебя расстроит мой ответ, — вздохнула Лита и скрестила руки на груди. — Я могу многое, как ты теперь знаешь. Но, если бы этот сон можно было устранить без серьезных последствий, я сделала бы это давно, еще два года назад.

ГʼКар изумленно приоткрыл рот, уставившись на нее.

— Но, как же так? Почему? — спросил он.

Она пожала плечами.

— Не могу назвать точную причину, ГʼКар. Это не объяснить словами, особенно нормалу.

— Я очень понятливый, ты же знаешь, — нарн был настойчив. — Ты могла хотя бы попытаться.

Лита провела ладонью по глазам, медленно кивнув.

— Хорошо. Ты получил это видение после того, как под влиянием праха проник в сознание Лондо Моллари. Это было глубокое мыслесканирование, ГʼКар. Очень болезненный процесс для того, кто этому подвергается. И опасный для жизни.

— Не буду отрицать, что тогда я хотел причинить Моллари как можно больше страданий, — тихо ответил ГʼКар. — Я чувствовал, что ему больно, но не остановился.

— Ты, если говорить образно, грубо вломился в его сознание и прошелся по нему коваными сапогами. Ворвался на полной скорости и произвел в голове Лондо весьма серьезные разрушения.

Лита посмотрела в глаза ГʼКару.

— Всех телепатов с первых дней обучения тренируют контролировать свою силу. Потому что мало кому нравится, когда в его сознание вламываются столь бесцеремонно и болезненно. Если телепат не обучен защите, не в состоянии держать блок, он всегда рискует во время сканирования…

— Рискует? — нетерпеливо переспросил ГʼКар.

— Да, рискует заполучить то же, что и ты, — ответила Лита. — Ты не был обучен защищаться и ставить блок, поэтому оказался открыт влиянию чужого сознания, и, ворвавшись в него с такой силой и яростью, впечатал в себя некоторые его… части. Ты… как будто порезался осколками от стекла, пытаясь разбить его голой рукой. Пара осколков засела в тебе слишком глубоко.

— И теперь я буду постоянно видеть этот сон? — мрачно спросил ГʼКар. — Потому что слишком глубоко забрался в башку центаврианина?

Лита кивнула, закусив губу.

— Надеюсь, Моллари тоже получил от меня пару кошмаров, — проворчал ГʼКар, нахмурившись.

— Если бы он был телепатом, это было бы возможно, — ответила Лита. — Обычно обоюдное… заимствование воспоминаний происходит только между телепатами.

— Но… если кошмар — всего лишь осколок от сканирования, почему бы не удалить его? Если ты боишься причинить мне боль, не волнуйся, я могу многое вынести…

Лита тяжело вздохнула, встретив пытливый взгляд собеседника.

— Ведь это было не единственное видение, которое ты тогда получил? — тихо спросила она.

ГʼКар замер, приоткрыв рот, а потом кивнул.

— Ты права. Я видел еще кое-что. Это перевернуло всю мою жизнь. Я… начал писать свою Книгу, пытаясь передать то, что понял тогда. Не уверен, правда, что это мне удалось…

— Чтобы убрать кошмар из твоей головы, мне придется стереть и это воспоминание, ГʼКар, — сказала Лита.

Нарн привстал, вздрогнув.

— Ох, нет! — вырвалось у него.

— Вот почему, — ответила Лита, скривив губы.

Они некоторое время молча сидели бок о бок, глядя перед собой.

— Что ж, если такова цена, я готов ее заплатить, — с расстановкой сказал ГʼКар, нарушив тишину в каюте.

Лита дотронулась до его руки, чуть сжав его пальцы в своих.

— Ты ведь из-за этого решил улететь со станции, тогда, два года назад, не так ли?

ГʼКар покачал головой.

— Я уже объяснял тебе причину много раз, — ответил он. — Я слишком многим был нужен там, на станции и в родном мире. Если бы я остался, меня бы разорвали на мелкие кусочки! Да и станцию бы разнесли, рано или поздно…

— И, тем не менее, ты покинул того, кому был нужен больше всего на свете, — вздохнула Лита.

Лицо ГʼКара скривилось на мгновение, а глаза сверкнули. Но только на мгновение.

— Моллари сам этого захотел, Лита. Он выбрал свой путь, когда стал императором. И заключил себя в весьма прочную клетку, пусть и позолоченную.

— Значит, он приказал тебе уйти, и ты повиновался? Если это единственная причина, то ты удивляешь меня, ГʼКар. Я привыкла, что ты так быстро не сдаешься.

Он покачал головой.

— Нет, не единственная.

— Тогда что еще?

Ее глаза теперь были совсем близко от его лица, а рука снова легла ему на плечо.

ГʼКару внезапно захотелось обнять ее, прижаться, слиться с ней не только мысленно, но и физически, схватить ее и никуда не отпускать, но вместо этого он лишь нежно погладил ее ладонь на своем плече.

— Ты могла бы сама увидеть это в моих мыслях.

Она покачала головой.

— Ты знаешь, что я слишком уважаю тебя, чтобы копаться в твоей голове настолько бесцеремонно. Но чувствую, что причина кроется именно в этом кошмаре.

ГʼКар кивнул, помрачнев.

— Лучше мне не встречаться с Моллари… особенно с тех пор, как он занял императорский трон. Этот сон, в котором мы оба гибнем, вцепившись друг в друга… я не хочу, чтобы это произошло. Я ведь был его телохранителем, Лита. Да, Моллари сейчас далеко. Но я все равно продолжаю защищать его. И если опасность для него кроется во мне… что ж… придется держаться от него подальше. Я готов заплатить такую цену.

Он говорил ровным голосом, но Лита почувствовала сильнейшую тоску и горечь, которые взметнулись в его душе.

Она хотела ответить ему, но тут щелкнул динамик, и бесстрастный голос бортового компьютера объявил, что до выхода из гиперпространства осталось менее восьми стандартных часов.

Это вернуло обоих к жестокой реальности. И напомнило о том, что расставание совсем скоро.

— Ты по-прежнему не хочешь изменить свое решение? — ГʼКар первым нарушил неловкую тишину, повисшую между ними.

Лита поджала тонкие губы и покачала головой.

— Мы же договорились больше не поднимать эту тему, ГʼКар, — сказала она сухо. — И все твое красноречие и искусство убеждения тут не помогут. Ты знал, что так будет. Как и я. Настало время каждому из нас идти своим путем. Давай сделаем так, чтобы наше прощание прошло мирно и без споров, хорошо?

ГʼКар кивнул, опустив голову.

Да, он знал, что ее не переубедить. Последние девять дней, которые их корабль провел в гиперпространстве на пути к Ио, где он должен был высадить Литу, прошли в яростных спорах. Они ссорились, потом мирились. Чтобы снова поссориться через несколько часов. Расставание оказалось весьма болезненной штукой. А потом пришло примирение. Или смирение? ГʼКар не мог подобрать нужных слов для этого чувства. Возможно, именно поэтому ему снова приснился проклятый кошмар. Еще восемь стандартных часов — и он останется один на этом корабле. Такое происходило во время их странствий и раньше, если Лите приходилось отлучаться. Но это всегда было ненадолго.

Не так, как сейчас.

ГʼКар не смотрел на Литу, поэтому не видел, что в ее глазах появилось выражение безграничной боли и отчаяния.

* * *

— _Я не хочу покидать Тебя. Но не могу остаться. Если бы только я могла забрать Тебя с собой…_

— _Мы всегда были здесь. Мы всегда там, где должны быть._

— _Я сказала ему правду. Пусть и не всю. Я не могу уничтожить его видения, не причинив вреда Тебе._

— _Да._

— _Но Ты мог бы отправиться со мной._

— _Нет._

— _Ты не одобряешь мой выбор? Твой народ создал нас, телепатов. Возможно, Тебе не по душе, что мы с Гарибальди собираемся уничтожить Пси-Корпус. Но, поверь, Кош, я делаю это ради спасения своего народа. Ради того, чтобы у всех телепатов появилось будущее. Неужели я хочу слишком многого?_

— _Возможно._

— _Если Ты скажешь, что я выбрала неверный путь, я останусь._

— _Путей много, и все ведут в огонь._

— _Я не понимаю, Кош…_

— _Да. Не понимаешь. Как и он_ _._


End file.
